Hurt
by Brucas90
Summary: Brooke let the last tear fall from her eyes onto the hospital gown.  When someone said the worst thing you would ever have to go through in life is losing your child, they weren’t wrong. BL ONESHOT


**New oneshot!! Love it? Hate it? Leave reviews please!!!!!**

* * *

Brooke let the last tear fall from her eyes onto the hospital gown. When someone said the worst thing you would ever have to go through in life is losing your child, they weren't wrong. She stood there with Lucas right behind her but she didn't want to touch him. She wanted to be alone with her baby for probably the last minutes of his life. He was premature, three months too early. Brooke felt that it was her fault. The stress and that fall down the stairs were the things that brought this terrible event.

"Brooke, talk to me," Lucas said putting his hand out. She turned her head to look at his hand but didn't take it. She just turned back to her baby boy that was in the incubator before her.

"I know that you don't think I feel what you feel right now but I do," Lucas said attempting to get through to her.

"It's not that I don't think you feel what I do right now, I know you don't," Brooke turned giving him an icy stare.

"He's my child too."

"We shared a body for six months, I was the one that felt him kick and move inside me!"

"That doesn't mean I love him any less!" Lucas screamed causing people to look inside the room.

Brooke turned back to her little boy and leaned her head against the window. She never thought that she would feel this way. She didn't even want any kids.

"_Lucas, we need to talk about some things," Brooke said as her husband walked into their apartment._

"_What's up Pretty Girl?" _

"_I don't know how you're gonna feel about this and I'm not so sure I want to go through with it."_

"_Brooke, just tell me what's going on."_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_That's great babe!" he said kissing her cheek._

"_I'm not so sure about that," she said looking at her feet._

"_Talk to me," he said taking her hand and sitting with her on their couch._

"_I'm barely 23, how am I going to raise a baby when I'm just a kid myself."_

"_I don't see any kids in this room," Lucas took her face in his hand._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry, this is your decision. I won't feel any different about you if you don't go through with it."_

"_I know and that's why I love you," Brooke kissed him on the cheek._

"_So, what do you want to do?"_

"_I wanna have this baby. I know you'll be here and if anything would happen, you'd never leave my side."_

"_That's exactly what I'd do."_

Without saying anything, Lucas left the room. She turned and watched him leave with his hands in his pockets. He went and sat with his mom and Haley. Brooke refused to leave the room. She needed him even though she couldn't do anything to help. But then she realized that she didn't even name him. She thought for a minute and even though she couldn't look at Lucas, she knew the name that he would choose. It was the name she thought fit the newborn, Keith.

Lucas watched her wipe her eyes with the crumpled tissue he had given her when she first started crying. He wanted to find the right words to say to her but there was nothing that she would let him say. She would just close him out and didn't want him to know what she was feeling. He now sat with his mom and his best friend in the room outside. He sunk his head in his hands and felt the tears rush to his eyes. He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Haley putting her arm around him.

"I'm here for you buddy," Haley whispered into his ear.

Lucas wiped his eyes with his sleeve and stared at the floor. He hated the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen.

"Maybe we should go for a walk to clear your mind," Haley said standing from the uncomfortable seats, "Karen, can you stay here and wait for news?"

"Yes, you two go."

Lucas walked with Haley out the doors to the warm breeze of summer. Haley knew to wait for him to be ready to talk and stayed quiet.

"Why won't she just talk to me?" Lucas finally said.

"She's not ready to talk Luke. It just happened last night. You need to give her time to think about all of this."

"I just want to know what's in her head."

"You know that you're the same way? You close everyone out when you get really upset too."

"I didn't realize I acted like that," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just give her some space. She'll come around when she needs you."

Karen walked into the room where Brooke and her grandson were. Brooke looked to see who it was and turned back to her baby.

"Did they say anything?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry but no," Karen walked toward her to look at the baby, "He's beautiful."

"I wish that he would be healthy."

"Don't we all," Karen put her hand on Brooke back.

"I hate this feeling."

"You need to get through this with someone who is in the same boat as you."

"Who could possibly be feeling like this?"

"Lucas. He is even more upset because you won't talk to him. He's going through the same exact thing as you. He is also looking at his child like this."

"He doesn't feel how I do," Brooke stubbornly said.

"You're right, he feels worse from the way you are treating him."

"So now it's my fault that he is upset!" Brooke shot back.

"It's not your fault Brooke! None of this is your fault! Stop blaming yourself."

"It is! I was stressed about work and I fell and the doctor said that that could have been why this happened!" Brooke fell to the floor and Karen rushed to her side. She cried into her chest, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I wish it wasn't you, believe me."

"I need Lucas," Brooke confessed.

"I'll go find him," Karen said helping her up and walking out. Brooke cried to herself as Karen left.

Lucas jumped from the vibrate of his cell phone. He looked to see who it was and answered when he saw 'Mom' on the screen.

"Is everything ok?"

"She's ready to see you." Lucas smiled and started walking faster to get back to the hospital. He hung up and looked at Haley.

"She needs me," Lucas said running ahead.

Lucas walked through the doors and walked past his mother and into the room with his family. He didn't immediately go to her. She looked at him powerfully. She ran to him and fell in his arms. He held her head in his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Pretty Girl," he gently kissed her.

Then a tall, thin woman with light brown hair stepped into the room. Brooke looked at her curiously.

"Are you the parents?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we could do for him." Brooke nodded her head and cried into Lucas' chest.

"When is he going?"

"We're going to let him go on his own. It will be a miracle if he makes it," the doctor then left.

"I named him while you left," Brooke said walking over to him.

"What is it?"

"Keith, I named him Keith. Are you okay with that?"

"That's the name I was thinking about too," Lucas put his arm around her.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis Scott."

It would be a lie to say that they lived happily ever after…because they definitely didn't. There was the result of their first child's death and the many bumps in the road of their long marriage. But all that mattered was the love they had for each other and that was what helped them through the day. Cheery and Broody were forever.


End file.
